fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan
More to come later.... Name: Logan Race: Human, Vaulter Faction: Nomad, Logan's Roughnecks Equipment: A sniper rifle, a 5-shot revolver, a single fire pistol, long sword, Battlemace, and Great Sword. Description: Logan stands around 5'10", with a gray/brown beard. He never shows much of his body other than his face. He can almost always been seen wearing his trademark ratty trenchcoat, and carrying the Deadshot. He has recently added a long sword, and Great sword to his arensal as well. Background: Logan was born and raised within a disclosed vault somewhere within what was the Midwestern United States. On a rare evening within his 12th year, his family had decided to exit the vault and spend a bit outside. After being outside of the vault for a short time, a group composed of ghouls, mutants and some humans, raided the area outside of his vault and the vault itself. His parents were murdered in cold blood, and in front of Logan's eyes. He barely managed to sneak inside the vault after witnessing his parents being murdered. He gathered up what few possessions he could find, including his father's bag, the family rifle, a pistol, and the ratty trenchcoat, that would eventually become his trademark. As a young man, he wandered the wasteland, honing his skills, and training for the day that he could inact revenge on the men and women that murdered his parents. He has named his weapons as the Deadshot(Longshot), Darkstar(Nightfire), and Hammerstar(Hammershot). After several years, he eventually wandered into the land of Greyfell, where he joined up the recent arrivals known as E.Z. After E.Z. was assigned to another part of Kasm, Logan stayed behind, and decided to form his own group, Logan's Roughnecks with Amerith, another newer member of E.Z. After being contracted as security for a failed Guild summit, the Roughnecks were contracted by Dive to provide security for the newly established tavern known as the Dive. The Roughnecks: Logan and Amerith have recently invited a few new members to the Roughnecks. Joseph, and two other new arrivals to Greyfell accepted Logan's invitation to join the Roughnecks. During the reception for the wedding of Nix and Reaper, the Roughnecks wandered around Greyfell, as the Children of Father Night had been assigned guard duty of both the wedding and reception at the Dive. They seemed to form a cohesive unit after a minor bit of adjustment. Logan is looking forward to being able to bond with his fellow Roughnecks. Attitude: Logan has been very distrustful of ghouls and mutants for most of his adult life. He was originally distrustful of the "Family", and the ghoul known as the Messenger. But after being in Greyfell for some time now, he has begun to have some new found respect for some members of the Family, and the 137th Legion. He is normally a very open individual, however, at random moments, he will become sullen, and withdrawn as he remembers his past, and the night that his parents were murdered. Disclaimer: ---------------------------------- Disclaimer: All info found in this wiki article is neither common knowledge nor usable IC. Your knowledge of Logan as a player extends as far as what others have told you about him or what you've gathered from meeting him yourself. Don't use this information in game unless previously worked out with his player, Jeff Conway. Category:Player Category:Character Category:Human